Una nueva luna
by XxQueenCandyxX
Summary: Diana nunca había sido una chica de muchas palabras,pero su tranquilo estilo de vida se ve interrumpido cuando se le encarga la que podría ser la misión mas importante de su vida.Ahora tendrá que pasar el resto de sus días junto con una irritante e inexperta invocadora,sin llegar a saber lo importante que se convertirá para ella en el futuro. -EN HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Era un día especial para el instituto de la guerra,tanto campeones como invocadores se alzaban en regocijo y celebración¿La razón?Hoy ingresaba un nuevo grupo de jóvenes aspirantes a convertirse en habilidosos invocadores. Los festejos de tal magnitud no eran muy comunes en la academia,motivo por el cual too aprovechaban para relajarse y convivir los unos con los otros.

Yo personalmente detestaba esta época, al ver tantos chiquillos inexpertos corriendo de un lado a otro me ponía enferma, por lo cual normalmente evitaba salir de mi habitación. Pero para mi desgracia esta vez no hubo forma de librarme **,** puesto que el primer invocador(máxima autoridad en el instituto)solicito personalmente mi presencia,con la excusa que debía encomendarme una muy importante misión.

Decidí esperar algo alejada de la multitud,me parecía asombroso como campeones que tiene fama de ser fieros guerreros disfrutaban pasar e tiempo entre montón de chiquillos que rondaban los 14 años de edad, claro, también habían aspirantes de mayor edad,pero era una minoría casi imperceptible.

Varios minutos de incesante espera después, apareció el gran invocador Gerard,tomado de la mano de una de las aspirantes,no le di gran importancia.

-Saludos Diana, es un placer poder verla fuera de los campos de la justicia.-

-Saludos Gran invocador,lo mismo digo-Mentía claramente,odiaba tener que verme obligada a estar aquí por mero capricho del primer invocador.

-El consejo me pidió que la buscara,debido a que necesitamos con urgencia su ayuda-

-Seria un enorme placer para mi ayudarlos-otra mentira,yo solo quera estar tranquila y sola,espero que hable rápido para poder largarme.

-Veras...Necesitamos que entrenes y te hagas cargo de una de las aspirantes-

¡¿Que?!¡¿Enserio estaba pidiendo especifica-mente a mi que me hiciera cargo de uno de esos chiquillos?!

-Yo,deberás lo siento gran invocador,pero no puedo aceptar su oferta-imposible,de ninguna manera aceptaría ser la niñera de alguno de esos niñatos.

-No puedes negarte,tienes un compromiso con la academia-hizo una pequeña pausa para traer al frente a la aspirante con la que llego,la cual se había estado escondiendo detrás de él todo este tiempo.

-Su nombre es Jane,es una talentosa aspirante con habilidades excepcionales, se que se llevaran muy bien-dijo algo apresurado,evidentemente quería irse lo antes posible-Me despido,que se diviertan-No tuve tiempo de decir algo mas,simplemente se fue apresuradamente dejándome con la chiquilla.

Ambas nos quedamos viéndonos unos segundos. Algo morena,de no mas de 1,55 de alto,cabello castaño y alborotado con un flequillo que caía de un lado de su cara, ojos color miel y grandes anteojos, las facciones de su rostro me resultaban muy familiares.

-¿Por que tienes el cabello blanco?Pareces una anciana...-Eso fue lo primero que me dijo la enana,pude suponer que nos costaría bastante llevarnos bien.

-No es de tu interés- Respondí secamente

-Esta bien, lo siento-dijo sin darle mucha importancia- Emmm,¿Me podría repetir su nombre por favor?-

-Diana,ahora vamonos,no soporto estar rodeada de tanta gente-dije empezando a caminar, con la enana detrás de mi

-Si, esta bien-trato de apresurarse para no quedarse atrás-¿Que es ese extraño símbolo que tienes en la frente?Me parece haberlo visto antes...-

-Representa a la luna-dije esperando que con eso se callara.

-Interesante...Entonces,¿Eres el avatar de la luna el que tanto he oído hablar?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Si,ahora¿Podrías callarte solo un par de minutos hasta que lleguemos?-ya estaba irritada de las preguntas de la enana.

-Como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mostrar mucho interés.


	2. Chapter 2

Me he dado cuenta de que se están quejando por que los capítulos son muy cortos,a partir de el capitulo 3(que por cierto ya lo tengo listo,solo falta hacerle unos ajustes)serán un poco mas largos,muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews,me inspiran a escribir mas,los quiero.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo de caminar en silencio llegamos a un pequeño y solitario lago perdido en el bosque, nadie solía venir aquí salvo yo.

Me senté en el pasto a observar el agua correr, adoraba la paz que me inspiraba este sitio.

-Es un lugar muy bonito-dijo pausadamente la enana,sentándose medio metro ami derecha.

-Lo se,me gusta mucho venir aquí a descansar-En especial luego de desagradables encuentros o malas noticias como estas...-Lo mejor,nadie sabe e la existencia de este lugar-

-No entiendo por que,si es maravilloso-dijo a la vez que perseguía con la mirada a una mariposa.

-Por cierto-Dijo Jane con algo de curiosidad en su voz,supuse que haría otra pregunta-¿No traes a tus amigos a este lugar?No creo que seas tan egoísta como para no compartirlo con ellos-

-Pues,tampoco tengo muchos amigos que se diga,ademas prefiero estar sola,en especial si es en este lugar...Es una pena que ahora tenga una pequeña pulga detrás de mi-

-¡Ey!¡No soy una pulga!-Dijo actuando como si de verdad estuviese ofendida-Que sea bajita no significa que sea una pulga...-

-Lo eres,enana-sonreí al decir esto,era el primero momento en el que de verdad me sentía a gusto con la pequeña.

Luego de varios minutos de paz y calma escuche un sonoro golpe,pude notar que Jane se asusto un poco,llegando incluso a acercarse a mi a causa de esto.

Suspire,ya sabia de exactamente quien provenía el estruendo,ese sonoro ruido de metales chocando contra la madera era algo común en mi vida.

-¡Hola Diana!Perdón por llegar tarde-Dijo la revoltosa chica de cabello rosa.

-Ya,no importa-Dije sin preocuparme mucho.

Vi se quito sus guanteletes dejándolos puestos a un lado, me parecía extraño que siempre llevara esos trastos consigo.

-Enserio,disculpa,es que sabes que con too esto de los nuevos invocadores, y bueno, Cait quería que la acompañase a conocerlos, ya sabes como es...-Dijo animadamente,hizo una pausa y luego miro a Jane apenas dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-Wow diana,sabia que tenias ideas un poco extrañas, pero no pensé que tanto como para llegar a pensar que podías convertirte en una pederasta-dijo riendo, no entendí bien a que se refería hasta que me di cuenta que Jane aun estaba algo nerviosa sosteniéndose fuertemente de uno de mis muslos.

-¡Vi!¡No soy ninguna pederasta!Es solo que el consejo me encargo la importante tarea de hacerme cargo de esta aspirante...-

-Bueno,esta bien,pero tienes que reconocerlo...no sueles traer a nadie aquí, y e repente te encuentro a solas con una niña, era normal que pensase mal jaja-Dijo riéndose,luego se acerco a la enana y le extendió la mano-Soy Vi, es un placer conocerte-

-Jane-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la vez que le daba la mano a Vi.

Bueno,después de todo,puede que no sea tan malo convivir con esta niña.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,este a sido hasta ahora mi capitulo favorito,es mas largo que los otros como lo habían pedido.

Jona584:Oye,pues no lo se,puede ser 7u7 Aun no lo tengo del todo claro,pero puede que Diana se quede con alguna solari al final ;3

Hasta pronto,los amo 3

P.D:Estoy pensando en cambiarme el nombre para pasar desapercibida ¿Alguna sugerencia?

* * *

P.O.V Jane

Estuvimos todo el resto del día en el lago junto a Vi,ellas pasaron toa la tare hablando y jugando a las cartas. Fue algo aburrido, a pesar de las constantes burlas de Vi hacia Diana.

Ya cansada de tanto hacer nada me levante y me puse a recorrer el lago,sin alejarme mucho e Diana a pesar de que esta no parecía haber notado que me estaba alejando.

Continué caminando un poco mas,el sonido del viento pasando entre las hojas de los arboles y el silbido de los pájaros me resultaba encantador.

Seguí adentrándome en el bosque, de pronto escuche una dulce voz tararear una canción. Decidí seguir en la dirección de la cual precia provenir la misteriosa tonada.

Vi a la que podría ser la criatura mas extraña, pero no por ello menos hermosa, que haya pisado la faz de Runaterra.

Era de piel violeta y de un largo cabello blanco, con un cuerno que sobresalía de su frente, con orejas y piernas similares a los de una cabra. La extraña criatura leía un libro tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol sin detener la melodía que salia de sus labios.

Me quede observando a la hermosa criatura durante varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sin darme tiempo de siquiera esconderme.

-¿Que haces allí?-Dijo calmada, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

-Yo...¡lo siento mucho!,no quise interrumpirte-Dije algo nerviosa y apenada.

-No importa,pero es de mala educación espiar a las personas-Ella sonrió, aparentemente no le molestaba mi presencia.

-Deberás lo siento-Le sonreí de vuelta,luego baje lentamente la vista hacia su libro con curiosidad.

-¿Gustas acercarte?-Dijo moviéndose a un lado para darme espacio.

-Claro-Camine emocionada a su lado y me senté junto a ella. Acerco el libro y lo puso justo en el centro de las 2.

-Habla acerca de todas las personas que fueron importantes en la historia de Valoran,incluyendo científicos, médicos, políticos, invocadores e incluso campeones de la Liga de Leyendas-explicaba mientras pasaba lentamente las paginas del libro-También contiene referencias a todo tipo de acontecimientos históricos-dijo deteniéndose en una pagina en especifico,hablaba acerca del pueblo Rakkor y los Solaris.

Leí las paginas con detenimiento mientras ella observaba con una sonrisa,la mire con curiosidad-¿Que sabes acerca de los solari?-le pregunte,se rio un poco,no entendí bien por que.

-Es probable que no sepa mucho mas que tu-acaricio lentamente mi cabello,volví la vista a las paginas del libro, había tantas cosas que me gustaría aprender acerca del Monte Targon,me despertaba gran curiosidad.

-Puedo prestarte el libro si gustas-Dijo pareciendo que me leía el pensamiento.

-¡¿Enserio?!-dije con alegría,deseaba poder tomarme mi tiempo para leer con detenimiento este libro.

-Claro que si,Jane-Dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-Me intrigaba bastante el que conociera mi nombre,siendo que nunca lo había mencionado.

-Se mas de lo que crees-Dijo riendo-Por cierto,creo que a Diana no le hará mucha gracia que te hayas ido a si-

¡Había olvidado totalmente a Diana!Me levante rápidamente y tome entre mis brazos el libro. Apenas me puse en pie me di cuenta que no sabia como volver.

-Tranquila,yo te acompañare-Se levanto y me tomo de la mano-Por cierto,mi nombre es Soraka-

* * *

Ya había pasado al rededor de 30 minutos desde que Jane había desaparecido,Vi y yo no dejábamos de dar vueltas en busca de la enana,ya entrando ambas en un estado de pánico.

-Hola anciana¿Me extrañabas?-Escuche su arrogante tono de voz detrás de mi,di una gran bocanada de aire,al fin después de tanto tiempo podía respirar tranquila.

-¡¿A donde te habías metido?!-la jale de la mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Suéltame!Solo había ido a caminar...-dijo algo apenada bajando la mirada.

-¡Me hubieses avisado!Estaba...-pare de hablar para respirar y recuperar la compostura-Vi estaba muy preocupada-dije ala vez que miraba a la chica de cabello rosa,la cual se había estado imaginando lo peor todo este tiempo.

-¡Yo no estaba preocupada!-Dijo arrogante-Solo algo nerviosa...De igual forma,no debiste haberte ido a si-Acaricio lentamente la cabeza de la niña con una sonrisa.

-Hola diana,Hola Vi-No me había percatado de la presencia de Soraka,estaba demasiado concentrada en Jane como para darme cuenta de algo mas.

Le di la mano a Soraka- Muchas gracias por traerla,sin ti probablemente esta enana se hubiera perdido-dije mirando algo enfadada a Jane.

-No es nada,después de todo me la pase muy bien con ella,hasta pronto-acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente a Jane,luego siguió su camino.

-¡Adiós Soraka!-Grito la enana moviendo enérgicamente la mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo, en un día común hubiese preferido quedarme por la noche a meditar,pero después de tan agitado día solo quería dormir.

Llegue a mi habitación con la enana aun detrás de mi,calada extrañamente, y sostenía con firmeza entre sus manos un gran libro-Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue que había reorganizado mi habitación,incluyendo una cama extra en ella. Estaba algo desconcertada,no me había dicho nada acerca de esto.

-¡Bieeen!-Grito la enana mientras salia corriendo y saltaba a una de las camas.

-¿Tu sabias esto?-Cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté en la otra cama.

-Claro,¿tu no?-Dijo risueña mientras abrazaba su almohada.

-No se por que no me sorprende,maldita enana-gruñí,luego prosegui a prepararme para dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

No crei posible escribir un capitulo mas largo que el 3,pero aqui esta,me costo horrores escribirlo x.x pero me gusto el resultado

Jona584:Ay...Las preguntas me emocionan :') Pues, Diana y Soraka no parecen llevarse ni bien ni mal,habria que ver como evoluciona todo,el resto de preguntas se contestaran eventualmente :3

Ozz el mago: Se que los primeros 2 capitulos me quedaron muy cortos,pero escribo para lo que me alcanza la inspiracion,estos 2 ultimos han sido bastante largos y espero que se mantengan asi.

Meme:La relacion de Jane y Diana no esta definida, y ni yo misma se como sera al final, ademas,solo se llevan uno años,tampoco es tan malo 7u7

Sin mas que decir,me despido,los amo :3

P.D:Mi nuevo nombre de usuario no sera muy ridiculamente empalagoso? XD

* * *

Era al rededor de las 6 a.m cuando desperté,recién había empezado a salir el sol,cerré lentamente las cortinas para evitar que el sol entrara cuando estuviese en su punto mas alto. Apoye la espala en la pared para observar mi habitación y meditar un poco acerca de todo lo que había pasado ayer,observe a la enana dormir plácidamente en su cama, por un momento desee que siempre fuese así de tranquila.

Luego de eso entre al baño para prepararme para el día de hoy.

Al terminar de arreglarme salí del baño y me di cuenta que Jane aun no había despertado,me acerque a ella y la sacudí lentamente-Jane,despierta-No quería ser muy brusca con ella,bueno,no siempre.

Jane despertó muy lentamente,dándose su tiempo en dar vueltas en la cama y estirarse.

Suspire dejando que la niña despertara a su ritmo,me senté en mi cama a esperarla.

-Al fin despierta enana-Dije apenas se había levantado.

-Quería seguir durmiendo-dijo quejándose mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Lo note,pero tenemos cosas que hacer hoy-Me tire en la cama a mirar el pecho y esperar.

* * *

-Entonces,¿hoy tenemos que escuchar al primer invocador parlotear durante horas? ¿Solo eso?-Dijo Jane con una clara expresión de fastidio,vestía una sencilla túnica color blanco la cual debían llevar los iniciados hasta convertirse en aprendices.

-Pues si,se trata solo de eso,dará unas palabras,luego iremos a buscar tus horarios y esas cosas,ya deberías saberlo-Me aburría el tener que estar detrás de ella todo el tiempo para que hiciera las cosas.

-Bueno...-Dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca,luego me miro-¿Ya has dado tutorías antes?-Aquí íbamos de nuevo con las preguntas...

-No,nunca,y esperaba no tener que hacerlo jamas,las tutorías solo las dan los campeones que se ofrezcan-Me parecía extraño ahora que lo pensaba,creo que es mejor no darle mas vueltas al asunto,ya luego me preocuparía por eso.

* * *

P.O.V Jane

Habíamos entrado al auditorio,todos los invocadores y campeones estaban presentes,esperando a que el consejo empezara a hablar, pude notar que otros campeones también tenían tutores e incluso pequeños grupos de estudiantes,por ejemplo Ryze quien iba acompañado de 4 iniciados.

Tanto me enfoque en observar mi alrededor que no me había fijado que el primer invocador Gregoir recién empezaba a hablar.

Creo que mencionaba algo referente a la historia de Valoran y como los invocadores intervenían en esta.

Paso al rededor de una hora hablando sin parar,pensé que el anciano nunca se callaría,le dio paso a otro invocador, el cual se enfoco mas en hablar acerca de las instalaciones,clases, etc.

A este punto solo deseaba asalir huyendo,mire a Diana,la cual si parecía estar algo mas interesada que yo,luego le preguntare...

* * *

P.O.V Diana

La conferencia había terminado,el primer invocador Gregoir seguido el consejo descendían el escenario pasando justo en frente e nosotras,pude notar que Gregoir se detuvo unos segundos y miro fijamente a Jane,luego prosiguió su camino.

Me extraño un poco,pero decidí ignorarlo,probablemente solo le haya recordado a alguien,pues mostró una sonrisa apenas la vio.

Cuando todo el resto de invocadores empezaron a salir,tome a Jane de la mano y me dispuse a salir del lugar.

-Y...¿Que es lo que hace un tutor?-La enana no podía estar callada por mas de 2 minutos,me sorprende que se haya mantenido callada durante toda la conferencia.

-Pues,los tutores se les asignas a los llamados "Jóvenes con potencial inexplorado" o "Jóvenes promesas",con esto se refieren a los imbéciles que tienen la capacidad para hacer cosas pero son demasiado idiotas como para hacerlo,es decir tu-le acaricie la cabeza a la vez que reía un poco,ella hizo una pequeña mueca de enfado por que lo que decidí seguir hablando-También se les asignan tutores a invocadores problemáticos,se encargan de ayudar a los aprendices a canalizar sus habilidades y estar al pendiente de lo que necesiten-

-Que cansando...Es una pena que estés obligada a estar atada a mi-

-Algo,eres una gran molestia enana-apresure un poco el paso,esperando llegar mas rápido a la siguiente ala de la academia,los primeros días eran definitivamente una autentica molestia,habían muchas cosas aparentemente innecesarias que hacer.

Al llegar estaba un invocador detrás de un mostrador lleno e libros y paginas sueltas,a su lado estaba Soraka yendo y viniendo, trayendo y llevando libros.

-¡Soraka!-Grito Jane apenas vio a la criatura celestial,la cual se detuvo al instante,dejando lo que llevaba en el mostrador y saliendo para abrazar a la enana.

-Hola Jane-Le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego inclinarse a la altura de la niña-Hola diana-Dijo mirándome y sonriendo,solo atine a saludarle moviendo lentamente la mano.

-Supongo que vienes por tu material escolar¿verdad?-Jane asintió enérgicamente moviendo la cabeza-Bueno,espérame aquí-

Soraka volvió a ir detrás del mostrador,tomando 4 libros y un par e hojas-Ten,con esto ademas del libro que te preste debería ser suficiente,también tienes aquí tus horarios y demás información referente a tus clases-se los dio a la niña,la cual me miro con ojitos de cachorro,sabia perfectamente lo que quería.

-Bien-dije tomando sus libros,Jane inmediatamente sonrió alegremente-Eres una vaga-Me queje con una clara mueca de fastidio-Hasta luego Soraka-Me despedí,pensé que lo mejor seria dejarla continuar con su trabajo,siempre que ella tenia tiempo libre adoraba ayudar a los invocadores con lo que se necesite,nunca entendí su actitud tan amable.

-¡Hasta luego Soraka!-Grito Jane,despidiéndose animadamente de esta,Soraka respondió con una sonrisa y moviendo lentamente su mano.

* * *

P.O.V Jane

Pasamos too el día entre tramites y demás cosas "importantes", después de dejar mis cosas en la habitación salimos a caminar, iba al lado de Diana, la cual parecía estar algo cansada.

-Si quieres podemos volver a la habitación,entiendo que necesites descansar anciana-dije riendo un poco,aparentemente eso la enfado.

-No estoy cansada enana,solo algo fatigada,es todo-evidentemente Diana necesitaba descasar, por lo que tome su mano y la hice sentar en un banco.

-No quiero que te de un infarto anciana-Me senté a su lado riendo un poco.

-¡Que no soy una anciana!-Gruño mirando hacia otro lado, aparentemente ya la estaba sacando se sus casillas,solo reí y mire al cielo,ya estaba anocheciendo,era verdaderamente hermoso las tonalidades que adquiría el cielo a esta hora.

-Diana¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-no sabia como reaccionaria ante la pregunta,pero enserio necesitaba saber.

-Claro,mientras no sea algo extraño-dijo sonriendo a la vez que me acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Que o quieres son los solaris?-dije algo nerviosa,sabia que ellos tenían algo que ver con Diana,y quería saber que.

Al instante detuvo las caricias,se quedo pensativa un momento,meditando sus palabras-Los solaris son un culto religioso originario del Monte Targon,aunque se han llegado a esparcir por el resto de Valoran .Adoradores el sol, se encargan de impartir su odio y su ignorancia a todo lo que alcancen-Dijo pensativa,calmada,como si reprimiera lo que de verdad quería decir.

-¿Solo eso?-ella quera decir mas,pude notarlo,mas no parecía capaz de hacerlo.

-Si,solo eso-dijo para luego hacer un gesto de molestia y enfado,solo atine a abrazarla por la cintura y recostarme a ella. El hacer esto la sorprendió mucho,pero luego volvió a acariciar con lentitud mi cabeza.

-Por que querías saber?-Pregunto con curiosidad,para luego mirar las primeras estrellas que se asomaban en el firmamento.

-En el libro que me dio Soraka hablan acerca e ellos,y quería saber mas desde tu punto de vista,aunque creo que no me lo has icho del todo-Me puse derecha,mirando el cielo soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-No me gusta hablar de ellos,y no quiero empezar a soltar improperios a esta hora,no es correcto-en su cara estaba plasmada una sonrisa melancólica,parecía estar pensando en algo,preferí ya no preguntas mas y solo disfrutar el espectáculo que nos brindaba esta fría noche.


	5. Chapter 5

La verdad no creí que fuese capaz de terminar el capitulo para hoy,pero me sentiría realmente incomoda conmigo misma si no lo publicaba el martes como suelo hacer normalmente.

Jona584:En nuestra imaginacion luego del cap 4 pudieron haber tenido seczo salvaje 7u7.

Ozz el mago:Muchas gracias,me estoy esforzando en hacer cada vez los capitulos mas largos :3

Do ut des y Meme:Ya me ha quedado claro que no les agradaria que Diana sea pedofila en mi historia...Aunque yo sostengo que si el señor efebei no se entera no hay problema 7u7 okey no. Es obvio que Jane en algun momento tenga que crecer,por ahora solo puedo decirles que no se que es lo que hare para el final...bien podria matarlos a todos o no se xD

Sin mas que decir quiero decirles que los amo a todos,incluso a lo que dejan reviews asi yo no los responda :'3 tienen un lugar especial en mi corazon.

* * *

Esta mañana había sido calmada, estábamos ambas acostadas en nuestra habitación leyendo en nuestras respectivas camas, ya hace 3 días que Jane llego a mi vida, aunque aun no conseguía entenderla del todo bien ya no me parecía tan molestas como el primer día.

La mire ojear detenidamente su libro,leyendo las mismas paginas como si tratase de entender algo,me intrigaba lo obsesionada que estaba con ese libro.

De repente escuche como alguien llamaba animadamente a la puerta,pude notar como Jane se sobresalto,abrazando a su libro algo nerviosa.

Me levante para abrir la puerta,ahí estaba Vi,la cual no espero que diera ni media palabra cuando ya estaba dentro de mi habitación.

-¡He venido por ustedes!¡Vamos a ir a almorzar y no pueden decir que no!-Dijo animadamente,Vi era una chica incansable,y hasta ahora no había quien la consiguiera detener,siquiera la sheriff que solía estar siempre detrás de ella.

-¡Vi!-Grito Jane quien se paro en su cama y camino hasta Vi para luego saltar sobre ella.

-Hola pequeña-la atrapo en el aire y la sostuvo en sus brazos de tal forma que no pude evitar pensar que ambas se veían muy tiernas juntas-Vístanse rápido,Caitlyn nos esta esperando-puso a la niña en el suelo y luego salio para darnos tiempo de arreglarnos.

* * *

Llevábamos varios minutos caminando en dirección a la cafetería,Vi cargaba a Jane sobre sus hombros mientras ambas entonaban una alegre melodía. Viéndolas así no puedo creer que haya llegado a estar relacionada con semejantes chicas.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la cafetería Vi puso con cuidado a Jane en el suelo, entramos a buscar la mesa e la que nos esperaba la sheriff. La llegue a ver gracias a su característico sombrero,sentada en una de las mesas del fondo junto a una ventana,apenas se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia Caitlyn agito una de sus manos para indicarnos que nos acercáramos.

Vi salio corriendo en dirección a Caitlyn,apenas llego se sentó a su lado abrazándola y pronunciando palabras que por la distancia no llegue a entender. Camine lentamente con Jane tomando fuertemente mi brazo,me di cuenta que era muy común en ella hacer eso cuando se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Diana-Dijo con trabajo la sheriff,puesto que Vi aun la abrazaba y agitaba un poco.

-Buenos días Caitlyn- Me senté frente a ella, Jane no espero mucho para sentarse a mi lado,aun aferrándose a mi,me parecía extraño que una niña tan traviesa y con tanta energía como ella se pusiera tan nerviosa cada vez que debía conocer a alguien.

-Hola,tu debes ser Jane,un placer conocerte- Claitlyn tomo el primer paso presentándose con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Jane estrecho su mano muy lentamente,aun algo temerosa. Luego puso su libro sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer.

-¿Enserio lo trajiste aquí?¿No puedes dejar ses libro por solo unos minutos?-Dije mirándola fijamente,ella solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro,solo suspire. Por un momento me recordó a mi cuando tenia su edad,siempre metida entre libros tratando de saciar la gran curiosidad que sentía.

* * *

Luego de terminar de comer salimos a dar un paseo,Cait cada tanto hacia una pregunta,era evidente que la enana le causaba gran intriga.

-Y...¿Que edad tienes?-Pregunto mientras caminaba a la par de la pequeña,quien parecía empezarse a impacientas.

-Dentro de unas semanas cumplo 15-dijo sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-¿De donde eres?-Continuo la sheriff.

-Nací en Demacia,aunque la la mayor parte de mi vida viví en Piltover- dijo ya irritada,me causaba gracia el que algo así le molestara,siendo que ella usualmente era peor.

-No pareces originaria de Demacia¿De donde son tus padres?-insistió Caitlyn,estaba muy interesada en saber todo acerca de ella.

-Suficientes preguntas-Dijo Jane poniéndose a mi lado y tomándome de la mano.

Caitlyn solamente rio y continuo caminando al lado de Vi. Continuamos caminando en silencio durante algún tiempo hasta que Caitlyn empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Sabes Jane,pude notar que te interesa mucho todo lo relacionado al Monte Targon-trataba de hacerla hablar,aveces Cait se dejaba llevar un poco a la hora e conocer a una persona,supongo que por su trabajo estaba acostumbrada a ser así.

-Pues si,me parece un lugar muy curioso,nunca oí hablar mucho de el. Y Soraka no quiso explicarme mucho,y Diana se niega a hablar de ellos-dijo mirándome algo enfadada.

-Tengo mis motivos-alce los hombros con indiferencia mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

-Creo que conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte a saciar tu curiosidad-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa a la vez que me miraba a mi,ya sabia a quien se refería y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante tal propuesta.

-¿Quien?-Dijo emocionada Jane acercándose a Caitlyn para mirarla a los ojos.

-Leona,es la elegida del sol,nacida entre los solari-hablo Cait explicando un poco acerca de ella-Es una muy buena amiga miá, y se que estará dispuesta a resolver todas tus dudas-

-¡¿De verdad?!-Se notaba que estaba muy ansiosa por conocer a la viva representación de los solari,no pude evitar sentirme algo enfadada por eso.

-Claro,podemos ir a buscarla mañana si así lo quieres-le puso una mano a Jane en el hombro a la vez que sonreía.

-¡Bieen!-Dijo muy emocionaba a la vez que corría entorno a nosotras y reía un poco.

Vi se acerco mas a mi,creo que se dio cuenta que no me agradaba del todo la idea-¿Crees que sea buena idea?-pregunto bajando un poco la voz,mientras ambas mirábamos a Jane.

-¡Claro que no lo es!-Respondí en un susurro,esta es probablemente la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir a Caitlyn.

* * *

Ya eran alrededor de las 11 p.m,pasamos el resto e la tarde yendo de aquí para allá con Vi y Caitlyn,estaba algo cansada,pero necesitaba meditar un poco.

Miraba a la luna,buscando una respuesta,pensando si seria lo correcto dejar que Jane conociera a la elegida del sol.

Era extraño estar sola después de haber tenido durante 3 días a una enana pegada a mi,pero decidí que lo mejor era dejarla temprano en nuestra habitación debido a que mañana seria su primer día de clases.

El sonido del frio viento,seguido de los grillos y el tenue brillo de las estrellas en torno a la luna hacían que todo fuera casi mágico,hace tanto tiempo que no estaba ante una noche tan maravillosa. Siempre me sentía mejor luego de pensar las cosas bajo el cobijo de mi diosa.

Escuche un bostezo tras de mi,me gire lentamente en la dirección del sonido,vi una de las imágenes mas tiernas que podría ver en mi vida.

Jane estaba a un par de metros detrás de mi,vistiendo su pijama,soñolienta y frotándose suavemente los ojos con una mano. No pude evitar sonreír,le indique con una mano que se acercara. No tardo en seguir mis indicaciones y caminar hacia donde estaba yo,se sentó torpemente a mi lado en el pasto.

-¿No deberías estas durmiendo?-le pregunte suavizando mi voz lo mas que podía,acariciándola lentamente mientras que ella poco a poco se recostaba en mi,acabando por apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas.

-Si-bostezo,era evidente que no podía contener el sueño-Pero me preocupe cuando no te vi durmiendo-

-No tendrías por que,se cuidarme sola-me causaba algo e gracia que se preocupara por mi,pero en cierta forma se sentía bien.

-De igual forma,no pude evitarlo-dijo con un too de voz casi imperceptible,dándome a entender que dentro de pocos segundos ya estaría dormida de nuevo.

-Tendré que cargarte a la habitación...Si que eres una pequeña molestia-No obtuve mas respuesta a esto mas que un fuerte abrazo de su parte.

Continué varios minutos mas ahi,contemplando a la luna mientras Jane dormía plácidamente a mi lado.


	6. Chapter 6

Pido las mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza,pero no he tenido inspiración ni me he sentido muy bien,pero no podía dejarlos mas tiempo sin un capitulo,este capitulo no fue revisado y de hecho fue escrito y publicado gracias a mi móvil,pero es todo lo que podía mas que decir, los amo:3

P.O.V Jane  
Eran al rededor de las 6 a.m, desde las 5 he estado caminando por toda la habitación buscando todo lo que necesitaba para mi primer dia de clases.

Al terminar solo me faltaba una cosa...Despertar a Diana. Era extraño que no estuviese en pie ya,por lo regular despertaba temprano.

Me acerque a ella con lentitud,luego de verla por unos segundos se me ocurrieron 2 opciones.

La primera opción era despertarla amablemente hablándole y moviéndola con suavidad o quitarle las sabanas y dejar que el frio hiciera su trabajo.

Ya que a esta hora solía hacer mucho frio pensé que esta seria la mejor alternativa.

Tome con suavidad la sabana que la cubría,me di cuenta de algo cuerpo de Diana era sorprendentemente cálido mientras dormia,luego de dejar de distraerme con eso jale fuertemente la sabana.

Me di cuenta de otra cosa aun mas sorprendente y que me hizo arrepentirme un poco de lo que hice.

-¡Jane!-Grito apenas reacciono,arrebatandome la sabana para cubrirse.

-¡Perdón!- Cubri rápidamente mis ojos y me di media vuelta-¡No era mi intensión!-

-¡Si claro!- Solo escuche cuando se levanto y corrió al baño para vestirse y varios segundos aun con los ojos tapados asimilando lo que acababa de ver,nunca espere que una persona como Diana durmiera en ropa interior.

-De nuevo,perdón por lo de hace rato-me disculpe de nuevo,estaba aun algo apenada,ya hace rato que habíamos estado caminando para llegar a mi primera clase.

-Ya no importa,solo ignoremos que eso sucedió-dijo mirando hacia otro lado,definitivamente la próxima vez solo correré las cortinas,aunque me arriesgue a que me mate,detesta que corra las cortinas por la mañana.

Antes de lo que pensé ya estábamos pocos metros delante de la entrada al que seria mi salón de clases durante la primera etapa de mi educación,todos estaban entrando y me aterre un poco.

Diana me abrazo por la espalda-Se que lo harás bien-era extraño,ella no solía decirme cosas asi. Luego de eso me soltó y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa-Suerte!-fue lo ultimo que dijo luego de darme un pequeño empujón para que empezara a caminar.

Luego de salir de mis aburridas 8 horas de clases estuve caminando un rato con Diana,la cual me fue a buscar puntual a la hora de salida,me dijo que nos íbamos a reunir con Vi y Caitlyn ya que tenían una sorpresa para mi.

Al llegar las encontramos a las 2 discutiendo,no me llegue a enterar de que por que Vi se apresuro a callar a Cait y saludar-¡Hola! ¡Que rápido llegaron!-Dijo tratando de obviar la anterior discusión.

-Buenas tardes-Respondió Diana,aun no me terminaba de tragar el que fuera tan seca incluso con sus amigas.

-¡Vi!-La abrace,me era muy agradable abrazarla,ya que siempre que lo hacia me cargaba,era muy divertido ver el mundo desde la perspectiva de una persona tan alta como Vi.

-Emmm...Hola Caitlyn-dije con indiferencia,la verdad es que no me caía del todo bien.

-Hola Jane,si sabes que tengo una sorpresa para ti ¿verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa,no pude evitar emocionarme,incluso me solté de los brazos de Vi para correr hacia Cait.

-¿Que es?-la tome por el borde del vestido y lo jale suavemente.

-Ya veras,pero primero por que no mejor Vi y Diana se van a tomar un paseo-Dijo mientras le hacia una seña ha Vi para que se llevara a Diana la cual parecía algo confundida.

-Ahora,te he preparado una pequeña cita con una persona,solo queda esperar-dijo sonriendo,ya me daba una idea de a que se refería por lo que no pude evitar sonreír también.

Estuvimos esperando al rededor de 10 minutos,odiaba esperar pero no me quedaba de otra,ambas permanecimos en silencio, cosa que me pareció muy extraño, seguramente Caitlyn se traía algo entre manos.

-Perdón por el retraso,tuve un par de inconvenientes al venir aqui- Dijo una amigable voz que venia detrás de nosotras, gire rápidamente la cabeza para verla por fin.

De cabello cobrizo, con una armadura que resplandecía como si del mismo sol se tratase. Estaba tan emocionada que incluso temblaba,ver por primera vez a una solari y poder conversar con ella sería sinceramente una experiencia única.

-No te preocupes-Se apresuro a decir Caitlyn acercándose a ella-Jane,ella es Leona-Fue lo único que extendió su mano hacia mi,yo la tome algo nerviosa.

-Un placer conocerte Jane-Dijo amablemente,su presencia me hacia sentir de una forma indescriptible.

_  
Diana.

-¡Ya esta bueno Vi!-Dije soltandome de ella,desde hace 45 minutos que me lleva empujando de aquí a allá-Me explicas ahora mismo que es lo que pasa!-

-¿Como que que pasa?aquí no pasa nada,sigamos caminando por favor-dijo tomandome de nuevo se la mano.

Me solté de nuevo,ya estaba harta-Dime que pasa ahora mismo!-me detuve en frente de ella notablemente molesta.

-Tengo ordenes de no decir nada perdon-Fue lo único que dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Vi,dime por favor-La mire a los ojos suavizando la voz,a pesar de parecer tan dura nunca se le hacia dificil decir que no.

-Caitlyn y Jane están con Leona justo ahora...-Fue lo único que dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Yo estaba totalmente en contra,pero no pude hacer mas que obedecer-

A pesar de que Caitlyn lo había propuesto no espere que de verdad lo hiciera,tenia que volver inmediatamente,no iba a dejar que la solari llenara la inocente mente de Jane con sus ideas erróneas.

Me tomo menos tiempo del que esperaba llegar,las vi a las 3 conversando animadamente. Apenas Cait se dio cuenta de mi presencia se levanto rápidamente y se puso en frente de mi.

-¡Hola Diana!,pensaba que estabas dando un paseo con Vi,no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto-se apresuro a hablar,la ignore y me acerque a Jane,sin decir nada la cargue y empeze a alejarme de ahí.

-¡Diana!¡Suéltame!-Dijo Jane mientras pataleaba,luego de un par de segundos dejo de pelear y agito la mano para despedirse-¡Adiós Cait!¡Adiós Leona!-grito casi al lado de mi oido,no comprendo por que a esta niña le gusta gritar tanto.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en silencio encerradas en nuestra habitación, ella habia estado leyendo para distraerse,yo simplemente me la pase pensando en lo que habia pasado durante horas.

Me di cuenta que se habia empezado a caminar lentamente hacia mi,decidi seguir ignorandola. Luego de pocos segundos se sento a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente. Esto me tomo por sorpresa, pensaba que estaría enfadada por lo de esta tarde.

-Diana ¿Tu odias a Leona?-Pregunto inocentemente,a pesar de ser obvia la respuesta.

-Un poco-Me limite a responder.

-¿Por que?-Insistió la enana.

-Es complicado,tal vez te lo explique en otra ocasión-

-Esta bien-Me miro a los ojos por un momento,sabia que no pararía las preguntas hasta obtener lo que quiere-Pero,Leona no parece mala persona...-

-No es porque sea mala o no-Desvie la mirada,solo quería acabar ya mismo el tema-Es mucho mas complicado que eso-

Se quedo callada un segundo mirando al suelo-¿Podre volver a verla?-Pregunto un poco triste,ese tono de voz hacia que algo dentro de mi se quebrara.

-No me gustaría que lo hicieras-Trataba de explicarle de la mejor forma posible-No quisiera que te hiciera creer las mismas mentiras que le inculcaron a ella-Dije con pesar, a pesar de todo no llegaba a sentir odio en su totalidad por Leona, también sentía una profunda pena por lo ciega que estaba.

-Y si te prometo que no me dejare llevar por nada de lo que diga,¿Podre volver a verla?-La pude notar emocionada por la "gran idea" que tuvo.

-Por favor-Insistió mirándome a los ojos,poniendo la mas tierna de sus caras.

-Esta bien...-Simplemente era imposible decirle que no.

-Gracias!-dijo abrazandome fuertemente para proseguir a saltar en la cama.

-Pero ya vete a dormir enana,tienes cosas que hacer mañana-Fue lo ultimo que dije luego de fijarme en la hora.

-Esta bien,buenas noches Diana-Se apresuro a darme un rápido beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo a su cama.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Feliz año nuevo con retraso!

Lamento tardar tanto,pero luego de escribir por lo menos la mitad del cap me dije que me estaba adelantando mucho y aun habia cosas que contar,asi que tuve que re-escribir todo desde el inicio,y durante dias no fui capaz de escribir mas que una oracion cada 2 dias ;-; siento que les he estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado de este capitulo,sin embargo es sorprendentemente largo.

Tambien tengo gran incomodidad por que creo que estoy repitiendo mucho las palabras o que aveces me salgo mucho del personaje ;-;

Jona584:No puedo poner seczo salvaje al inicio del fanfic,dale tiempo 7u7. Y pues,recien comienza las clases, y de todas formas, ¿quien quiere prestarle atencion a las clases? XD

Ozz el mago:Siempre pense en Diana como una incomprendida que solo necesita algo de cariño,hasta los asesinos despiadados aveces solo les falta amor.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que leen y dejan reviews :'3 Tienen un lugar especial en mi corazon.

Sin mas que decir disfruten de este imperfecto capitulo,los amo.

* * *

Apenas eran las 4 de la mañana y ya estaba de pie, si podía evitar a toda costa que Jane volviera a hacer lo de ayer lo haría,aunque eso significara tener que madrugar.

Di un par e vueltas en la habitación,mirando de a veces a la ventana y otras a la cama onde Jane dormía plácidamente.

Me acerque lentamente a ella y la observe detenidamente. Nunca me había dado un tiempo para observar su rostro a la perfección,había algo en ella que se me hacia extremadamente familiar,y deseaba saber que era.

Continué mirándola por un par de minutos mas cuando al fin me di por vencida,ya lo descubriría luego.

Luego de eso observe su bolso tirado a un lado de su cama,la curiosidad me gano a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto.

Me arrodille y tome con cuidado su bolso,tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible,adentro encontré sus materiales escolares,ademas del libro que le dio Soraka.

Lo saque y lo tome entre mis manos, estaba cubierto de cuero y aparentemente faltaban un par e hojas. Di un rápido vistazo al contenido del libro, no había nada que me llamara la atención, era difícil creer que la enana pasara tanto tiempo leyendo esto.

Lo cerré con cuidado y me dispuse a ponerlo en su sitio,pero algo me llamo la atención. Entre sus cuadernos había una fotografiá arrugada, no pude contenerme y la tome entre mis manos.

Se veía que la foto ya tenia algo de tiempo, en ella se poda ver claramente a una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello largo y lacio,casi parecía un ángel, y a su lado estaba un hombre mucho mas alto que ella, portando un fino traje y anteojos,de cabello cobrizo e impecablemente peinado, con un frondoso y bien cuidado bigote. En medio de ambos estaba Jane vistiendo un lino vestido azul,con su característico cabello despeinado. Pude intuir que era su familia,aunque era muy difícil creer que fueran sus padres.

-Se lo que estas pensando,pero aunque no lo creas son mis padres-Jan estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama mirándome algo adormilada.

-Yo...¡Perdón!No era mi intensión revisar tus cosas...-Dije algo apenada,instintivamente solté la foto a causa de la sorpresa que me provoco Jane.

-No,tranquila,no importa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Volví a tomar la fotografiá y observarla con cuidado-No te pareces en nada a tus padres-Era increíble que ellos fueran sus padres,incluso era increíble que estuviera minimamente emparentada a estos.

-Me lo dicen seguido-Apenas dijo esto empezó a reír-No tenemos nada en común, ni costumbres,ademanes,color de cabello o de piel,absolutamente nada. Aunque comparto el gusto por la comida de mi madre y el sentido del humor absurdo de mi padre...ademas de eso nada-

-Tu madre parece un ángel-No pude evitar comentarlo.

-Lose,es muy bonita-bajo la mirada por un momento.

-¿Pasa algo?-su cambio de animo repentino me sorprendió,ella normalmente tiene ánimos mas "explosivos" por decirlo de alguna forma.

-Me gustaría ser como ella-oculto su rostro tras sus brazos con aparente vergüenza,Jane sabia como conmoverme a niveles que nunca hubiese imaginado.

-¿A que te refieres?-Quería espejar mis dudas antes de dar cualquier respuesta.

-Es que,como dijiste,es muy linda y tiene cara de ángel,me gustaría parecerme a ella-Me lo imaginaba,tome entre mis manos su rostro,levantándolo y haciendo que me mirara directo a los ojos.

-Tu eres muy hermosa-Le sonreí como no haría con nadie mas, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias-Dijo claramente avergonzada,ocultándose de nuevo entre sus manos, no hice mas que sonreír y acariciar su cabeza.

-Ya deberías ir a prepararte para ir a clases-Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de levantarme el suelo y salir de la habitación para darle tiempo de arreglarse.

* * *

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde mi pequeña charla con Jane y aun no podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de su familia,era obvio que procedía de una familia adinerada, aunque si ella misma me lo hubiese dicho jamas lo hubiese creído.

-¿Vas a venir por mi a la salida?-Jane tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención,sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en frente de su salón de clases.

-Emm,puede ser-Me limite a decir,acaricie lentamente su cabeza,lo único que hizo ella fue sonreír y correr hacia su clase.

Después de dejar a Jane en su clase me dedique a vagar sin rumbo fijo,pensando en múltiples cosas,la mayoría relacionadas a Jane y la gran intriga que me causaba. No le gustaba hablar acerca de donde viene,sin embargo me platico un poco acerca de sus padres por la mañana, sin duda me causaba una gran curiosidad que esperaba poder ignorar.

* * *

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!-Grito Vi apenas llego, nos habíamos reunido en el lago para hablar a solas como solíamos hacer,y también para matar el tiempo mientras se hacia la hora de ir a recoger a Jane.

-Sabia que llegarías tarde,ya ni tienes por que disculparte-La verdad siempre que quedábamos le agregaba 20 minutos a la hora acordada,ese era el promedio de tiempo que siempre se retrasaba Vi.

-Esta bien, anciana-dijo sentándose en el pasto justo en frente de mi sacando un mazo de cartas del bolsillo-¿Lista para perder?-sonrió fanfarronamente,típico de ella,pero he de admitir que me gustaba cuando sonreia así.

* * *

-Gane,de nuevo-reí con superioridad, si había algo que me gustara mas que la sonrisa de Vi,es ver su cara cara luego de perder.

-Solo vas un par de rondas sobre mi,no es para tanto-la frustración que sentía era evidente,tanto como para que haya decidió encender un cigarrillo,cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba furiosa o muy irritada.

-Vi,ya gane,solo dejalo así y deja de humillarte-desquebrajar el orgullo de las personas era mi actividad favorita,cosa que creo ya es evidente.

-Solo callate y reparte anciana-volteo la vista hacia otro lado,esto me resultaba tan divertido.

-Si,esta bien-Empece a barajar,mientras lo hacia no pude evitar pensar en preguntarle a Vi acerca de los padres de Jane,seguro me ayudaría a encontrar algo.

-Ey Vi-llame su atención mientras empezaba a repartir-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-La pregunta era por mera cortesía,ella iría al fin del mundo y de regreso si se lo pedía.

-Claro¡Que puedo hacer por mi abuela favorita?-Respondió burlándose un poco y tomando sus cartas.

-Necesito que me ayudes a saber algo acerca de los padres de Jane,no tengo mucha información acerca de ellos-Me mataba la curiosidad por saber acerca del origen de Jane.

-Claro,aunque seria un poco difícil,necesito tiempo-dijo para luego entender la caja de cigarrillos-¿Gustas?-

-No gracias-Hice una ligera mueca de asco-Solo tengo una descripción física de ellos,¿te sirve?-

-Si,pero eso lo hará un poco mas complicado-Dijo mostrando sus cartas-¿Que tienes?-pregunto estando casi segura que de que tenia la mano ganadora.

-Solo esto-Mostré mis cartas-Flor imperial,gano de nuevo-Sonreí,Vi estaba furiosa,lo que me daba mas motivos para sonreír. Me encantaba el poker , y para ser sincera se me daba bastante bien.

-¡Al demonio con esto!-En un ataque de ira lanzo las cartas por los aires,no puede evitar soltar una carcajada a cusa de esto-Solo vamos a buscar a Jane de una maldita vez,quieres-Se levanto aun "algo" enfadada, solo me levante en silencio y la seguí con una sonrisa aun en los labios.

* * *

-¿Cuanto falta?-llevábamos apenas 10 minutos esperando cuando Vi ya se había empezado a impacientar.

-Falta poco-Vi era como un niño pequeño,era lógico que Jane se llevara tan bien con ella.

-Emm...Diana,no es por nada pero Leona viene hacia acá-Dijo Vi algo nerviosa por como podría reaccionar ante esto, solamente decidí ignorarlo y hacer como si no estuviera presente.

Pasamos varios minutos de incomoda espera,en la que nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra,ni siquiera Vi,la cual parecía que se había tranquilizado apenas llego Leona.

Al fin después de tanta espera se había hecho la hora de la salida,los jóvenes aspirantes salían apresurados por tener algo de descanso luego de sus horas de estudio.

Pude ver a Jane venir en nuestra dirección algo nerviosa,al llegar me abrazo fuertemente sin decir una sola palabra. Luego se acerco a Vi y la saludo como solían hacer.

-Emm Diana,perdón por no decírtelo, pero hoy había quedado con Leona, y olvide mencionártelo-dijo Jane apenada,no supe como reaccionar a esto,simplemente estaba en shock.

-Pero,me habías dicho que pasara por ti cuando hablamos temprano-No encontré palabras para definir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-Lo olvide,perdón Diana,pero nos vemos en la noche-Jane sonrió al terminar de decir esto,tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

-Tranquila Diana,sabes que nunca haría algo que la perjudique-Dijo Leona con una sonrisa inocente.

Me retracto del momento en que dije que no odiaba a Leona, por que me acabo de dar cuenta de que la odio, y mucho-¿Eso es una indirecta,solari?-Mi impresión inicial se convirtió rápidamente en ira y odio profundo.

-Tomalo como quiera-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar la mano de Jane y empezar a caminar.

-¡Adiós Diana!¡Adiós Vi!-Grito Jane mientras se alejaba emocionada con la solari.

Estuve varios segundo sin moverme viendo solo como se alejaban,sin saber que sentir o que pensar,no desperté de mi trance hasta que Vi me abrazo con uno de sus brazos,mientras con su mano libre ponía un cigarrillo en frente de mi.

-Gracias-Fue lo único que puede articular antes de tomar el regalo de Vi.

* * *

Luego de eso estuve toda la tarde vagando con Vi,hablando de todo y nada,pero no tocamos el tema acerca de Leona y Jane, y lo agradezco, no quería saber nada acerca de eso. Probablemente solo me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua,pero no podía evitar sentirme realmente mal.

Observe la luna con pesar, a pesar de todo lo que implorara no encontraba respuesta o consuelo alguno. Solo suspire tratando de librarme de ese horrible sentimiento que me atormentaba.

No me había percatado que no estaba sola si no hasta que sentí como me abrazaban desde atrás,de inmediato me di cuenta que era Jane,pero no me atreví a decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Estas enfadada?-Dijo Jane casi en un susurro, apretándome un poco mas.

No respondí hasta después de varios segundo después-No,¿Por que habría de estarlo?-

-Pues,cuando me fui con Leona parecías estar algo enfadada...- Poco a poco fue soltando el abrazo, creo que pude notar cierta tristeza en su voz.

Suspire pesadamente,me moví lentamente para quedar frente a ella, con cuidado tome una de sus manos y la apreté suavemente-Tranquila,no pasa nada-Evidentemente pasaba algo,pero decidí que lo mejor seria dejar morir el tema.

Jane sonrió no muy convencida-Esta bien-Luego de eso estuvo un par de segundos quieta antes de lanzarse sobre mi y abrazarme,lo cual me tomo por absoluta sorpresa, la rodee lentamente con mis brazos,tratando de no apretarla mucho.

-Tengo muchas suerte de tenerte cerca, anciana-dijo en un tono casi inaudible,en cierta forma me hacia sentir realmente bien.

No supe como responder a eso,simplemente me quede en silencio,disfrutando del momento,sin tener que preocuparme en nada mas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola :D Se que tarde mas de lo que deberia en actualizar...Pero por ciertos inconvenientes(No tenia teclado,ni internet, y no tenia humor para nada) no habia podido publicar hasta hoy,a pesar de tener el cap listo hace una semana,pero tenia un dolor de espalda horrible T-T Estar sentada tanto tiempo es una tortura,aun lo tengo,pero hice este pequeño sacrificio por ustedes :3 Y bueno, espero seguir actualizando pronto, ya que tengo mucha inspiracion ultimamente jaja.

Sin mas que decir,adios y los amo a todos c:

* * *

6 a.m, la luna recién le había dado paso al sol para iluminar al mundo, las aves cantaban armoniosamente, el cielo estaba despejado sin rastros de alguna nube que arruinara la que sera la esperanza de un gran día, Jane se alistaba alegremente para comenzar su jornada escolar...luego estaba yo, con ojeras terribles y un humor desastroso. La verdad no habia conseguido dormir mucho anoche, lo que agravaba mi usual mal genio.

Recién empezaba a cepillar mi cabello, muy lentamente, tratando de hacer tiempo para que Jane estuviese lista. Extrañamente hoy estábamos de pie antes de lo usual, lo que hacia mas extraño aun es que Jane no hablara hasta por los codos como usualmente suele hacer, en vez de eso solo tarareaba una alegre tonada a la par que se terminaba de vestir.

Me mire en el espejo para observar la obra que había tardado varios minutos en conseguir, mi cabello prolijamente peinado tal y como me gustaba llevarlo.

Luego de eso me fije en las ojeras horriblemente marcadas, corroborando mi falta de sueño, si estuviera Vi aquí aprovecharía la ocasión para reírse.

-Diana- llamo la atención Jane con un peine en sus manos-¿Podrías ayudarme a peinar por favor?-lo pedía notablemente apenada, mirando al suelo e inflando sus mejillas,era adorable cuando hacia eso, por un segundo me olvide de todos mis enfados y preocupaciones.

-Si,ven aquí-Me limite a responder sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Se apresuro a caminar hasta donde estaba, sentándose justo en frente de mi, para luego darme el peine.

La cantidad de cabello que tiene Jane es impresionantes, es lógico que se le haga difícil incluso peinarse.

-Paso por ti hoy o también Leona te ira a recoger?- No pude evitar preguntar, solo quería estar segura para no parecerme por alla, con el humor que tengo se que no dudare en tratar de arrancarle los ojos apenas la vea.

-Ella vendrá hoy por mi-dijo alegremente- Me la paso muy bien hablando con ella, es muy divertida-Creo que eso debió haberme dolido mucho menos,pero no pude evitar sentir como algo en mi se rompía en mil pedazos,ahí se fue el poco buen humor que tenia.

-Ohh, que bueno,me alegra que te la estés pasando bien-Respondí tratando de disimular mi inconformidad, apenas termine de cepillar su cabello deje el peine en la cama.

-te espero afuera-Fue lo único que dije antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Llevábamos alrededor de 6 minutos en un silencio incomodo, yo no me animaba a decir ni una palabra,por miedo a decir algo que la llegase a lastimar, y ella parecía no tener nada que decir.

El paisaje era apacible, estudiantes e invocadores caminando de aquí a lla ocupados en sus propios asuntos, a mi pareces todos se veían tan felices y radiantes que incluso llegaba a parecer que se reían de mi.

Mas pronto de lo que esperaba ya estábamos en frente de el salón de Jane.

Ella estaba nerviosa, aparentemente sin saber como despedirse de mi, así que solo opto por tomar mi mano.

-Te veo por la noche Diana-

-Hasta mas tarde,Jane-Fue lo único que acerté a decir, apreté su mano suavemente para luego dejarla ir. Vi como corría directo hasta su salón,suspire notablemente cansada.

* * *

Después de esto no tenia muy en claro lo que haría el resto del día, así que solo decidí empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo por los alrededores de la academia de la guerra.

Es extraño,hace solo una semana estaba de lo mas acostumbrada a estar sola y no tener a nadie con quien platicar, ahora simplemente el tener todo un día libre de la enana me parecía extrañamente perturbador,como si me faltara algo.

Pase alrededor de 40 minutos caminando,solo pare cuando ya me había empezado a hartar de los seres con los que me tocaba compartir los caminos.

Decidí solo echarme debajo de la sombra de algún árbol alejado de todos.

Necesitaba relajarme y pensar, pero el ruido de las aves y el radiante sol no me hacían mas fácil la tarea.

Al final sin darme cuenta como ni cuando, me recosté en el árbol y sedi ante el cansancio.

* * *

-Entonces...¿Le pintamos un bigote?- Escucha una voz lejana muy familiar.

-No creo que sea lo correcto...Pero es tan tentador...-Respondió una voz difícil de identificar.

Recién empezaba a despertar, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Vi acercándose peligrosamente con un marcador a mi cara.

-¡¿Pero que demonios crees que haces?!- Golpee su mano rápidamente tratando de alejarla lo mas posible de mi.

-¿Yo? Nada,¿Como crees que seria capaz de hacer algo?, Yo soy un ser puro e inocente-Dijo en un exageradamente fingido tono aniñado.

-¡Estabas a punto de pintarme la cara!¡Eso no es para nada inocente!-Grite claramente enfadada, si ya tenia un humor de perros esto no ayudaba para nada.

-Te dije que no era buena idea- Dijo en un tono juguetón una chica de cabello blanco corto, me parecía haberla visto antes en los campos de la justicia, pero nunca la llegue a conocer realmente.

-Ohh por cierto, ¿Ya conoces a Riven? Caitlyn me ordeno que la cuidara- Dijo enérgicamente tratando de desviar la atención de el tema inicial de la conversación.

Me puse en pie lentamente, dándome tiempo de respirar hondo y neutralizar toda la ira que sentía dentro de mi.

-No había tenido el gusto- dije en el tono mas amable que podía- Es un placer- Estreche lentamente su mano.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió alegremente apretando con fuerza mi mano, al igual que Vi se notaba que entrenaba bastante físicamente.

-Y...¿Por que debes cuidarla? O mucho mas importante,¿Por que confiarían en ti para que cuidaras algo?- La verdad no me terminaba de entrar en la cabeza que las fueran a dejar a ellas 2 solas por ahí con lo fácil que se pueden descontrolar.

-No tengo la menor idea, probablemente solo querían deshacerse de nostras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me parece que dijeron mas algo como...-Riven hizo una pequeña pausa para aclarar su garganta,luego proseguir a hacer una imitación poniendo su mano en su pecho delicadamente, un ademan muy común en la sheriff- "Irelia y yo vamos a estar toda la tarde ocupadas, no queremos interrupciones. Vi, por favor llevate a Riven y no se metan en problemas...Si encuentran a Diana mejor, así ella se encargara de ustedes, aunque trata de no molestarla mucho, no quiero que vuelvas con traumatismos de ningún tipo causados por tu indiscreción y falta de capacidad para reconocer cuando Diana llega a su limite" O algo asi fue lo que dijo...-Concluyo orgullosa su imitación.

-¡Pfjajajaja cuanta precision! Sonaste igualita a ella- Vi no pudo evitar reir a carcajadas por la exacta imitación de Riven.

-Gracias, es uno de mis muchos talentos-Dijo en un tono fanfarrón y orgulloso.

Entonces...Indirectamente me dejo a mi a cargo de cuidarlas...-susurre apenas dándome cuenta de la situación, inevitablemente me di una palmada en la frente negando suavemente con la cabeza-¿Por que este tipo de cosas siempre me pasan a mi...?-

-Lo siento mi estimada colega, pero has de saber que estas muy jodida- Vi rodeo mis hombros con uno de sus brazos a la vez que decia esto con una molesta sonrisa.

-Vete al infierno-Susurre poniendo todo mi odio en cada una de esas silabas.

-Que botina amistad la que tienen ustedes-Riven no pudo evitar mencionarlo divertida.

-Lo se,¡Ven aqui!-Vi jalo traviesamente a Riven para poder abrazarla con su brazo libre-¡Queridas ancianas, nosotras seremos el mejor trio que haya visto la academia de la guerra!-

-Vi,sabes que eso se presta para malinterpretaciones..¿Verdad?-Dijo Riven entre pequeñas risas.

-Esa era la idea, idiota- Dijo con una sonora carcajada.

-Y dime,cual es el objetivo de esta..¿Alianza?-Pregunte llena de curiosidad,aunque luego descubriría que no me gustaría ni un poco la respuesta...

* * *

-¡Corre, maldita sea! ¡Corre!-No paraba de repetir Vi quien corria apresuradamente en frente de nosotras, quienes le seguíamos trabajosamente...Mas para mi que para Riven.

-¡No puedo,idiota!-Fue lo unico que pude responderle.

Riven me tomo por el brazo y trato de hacer que me apresurara como podía, pero a cada paso que daba sentía que al final iba a terminar resbalando.

-¡No puedo crees que hagamos esto!¡Es tan divertido!-Dijo Riven emocionada.

-¡No es nada divertido idiotas!-No entiendo por que correr por nuestras vidas les parecia divertido a este par de desquiciadas.

De repente Vi doblo una esquina, lo que casi ocasiona que Riven y yo perdamos el equilibrio, retomamos como podemos y seguimos corriendo a través del estrecho callejón.

Despues de una larga persecucion decidimos para en uno de los mugrientos callejones.

Me recoste exhausta a una de las paredes, dejándome caer lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el suelo.

-No puedo crees que lo haya hecho...Soy demasiado vieja para esto...-Trataba de recobrar el aliento, aunque este lugar no parecía el mas indicado para dicha tarea.

-Tranquila viejita, todo salio bien- Reia socarronamente Vi, mientras soltaba al fin la caja que habia estado sosteniendo celosamente desde el inicio de la persecución.

-¿Sabes que terminare yendo a pagar todo eso verdad?-la mire fijamente a los ojos, esto no debería de haber resultado así...

-Lo se Di, lo se-Respondió relajadamente a la vez que sacaba una botella de la caja-Hidromiel de la mejor calidad...Es hermoso-Continuo abrazando amorosamente la botella, para luego abrirla y darle un sorbo.

-Se suponia que debia cuidarlas...¿Como terminamos asi?-Mire fijamente a Riven,quien recien se habia animado a echarse al lado de Vi y tomado un sorbo de la votella tambien-¿A quien se le ocurriria ponerse a robar licor?¿Acaso somos quinceañeras y no me he dado cuenta?-Dije un poco enfadada,no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno...A pesar de las canas debes reconocer que te conservas muy bien- Dijo Vi coquetamente,solo respondi volteando con suficiencia el rostro hacia un lado-Ademas el hidromiel de Gragas lo justifica...Es mágico-Dijo con ojos soñadores y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

-Eso no lo justifica...-dije en un tono un poco mas bajo,en este momento queria matarlas.

Riven se concentro en mirarme fijamente,pensando en las palabras que diria a continuacion-Tal vez lo necesitabamos,¿No crees?-Algo de melancolía y pesar se podia sentir en su voz, lo que ocasiono que Vi pusiese su vista fija en ella, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura.

Lo que dijo Riven definitivamente me descoloco un poco-Vi...¿Estas consiente que eres una oficial de policía de alto rango? No deberias estar haciendo estas cosas...-Aparentemente era la única que no se dejaba nublar por la estupidez.

-Mehhh, estoy fuera de mi jurisdicción-encogio sus hombros con indiferencia dando otro trago a la botella-¿Gustas, anciana?-me paso la botella con una mirada picara.

-Emmm, no gracias-Hice una mueca de asco,nunca he estado muy acostumbrada a beber.

-Vamos Di, sabes que lo necesitas, ademas es Viernes por la tarde¿Que ha de pasar?-Vi era definitivamente muy convincente cuando se lo proponía.

Mire a ambos lados del callejón con nervios, luego a Vi y a Riven, cuando conecte mi mirada con las suyas me di cuenta que en realidad si lo necesitaba,asi que resignada le di un gran y largo sorbo a la botella...después de todo ¿Que ha de pasar?

* * *

-Y así fue como acabe destrozando medio bar en solo 5 minutos- Dijo algo pensativa Vi tratando de narrar los muchos estragos que podía dejar en una sola pelea callejera.

Habia pasado toda la tarde junto a ellas, y aunque al principio fue duro al final terminaron siendo justo la compañía que necesitaba. Al fina pude relajarme,y aunque no estoy orgullosa de la fomra en que lo que hice, definitivamente me sentía plena.

Estabamos las tres echadas en el lago,mirando fijamente el cielo y contando anécdotas extrañas a medida que ibamos terminando las botellas que traíamos. No sabia ni que hora era ni me importaba, solo me concentraba en admirar el maravillosos cielo nocturno.

-Esa definitivamente fue una historia muy...estúpida.-termino diciendo Riven a la vez que tenia una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Riven-No tarde en hacerles saber mi opinion.

-Vayanse al demonio-Dijo Vi con indiferencia, lo unico que le respondimos fue una sonora carcajada.

Luego de varios segundos nos invadio el silencio,hasta que Vi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de volver a abrir la boca.

-Eh Diana...-Dijo con un tono muy serio mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Que quieres?-repondi secamente,sabia que diria algo estúpido.

-Pareces un maldito mapache...-luego de eso Riven exploto en una sonora carcajada.

-Vete al demonio- Eso hizo que Vi también acabase riendo sin control,al final me termine uniéndome a sus carcajadas sin sentido.

Luego de varios segundos volvimos a quedar en un silencio ensordecedor,solo escuchando el ruido del agua y los insectos que ya estaban activos a esa hora.

La sonrisa que llevaba hasta hace unos segundos termino convirtiéndose en una mueca,¿la razón?No podía evitar pensar en Jane y Leona, en especial en Leona, justo en ese momento la estaba odiando con toda la poca lucidez que tenia.

-¿Que tienes Di?-Se apresuro a preguntar Riven al darse cuenta de mi fatídico estado.

-Nada...solo odio incontenible hacia una persona-Respondí arrastrando las palabras y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Es por lo de Leona?- Termino diciendo Vi dando justo en el clavo,me conocía tan bien...

-Si,es justo por eso-Me limite a decir.

-No te aflijas por eso querida anciana,ya veras que todo se solucionara-Dijo Riven, a pesar de ser ignorante de la mayor parte del conflicto, sus palabras me dieron aliento.

-Creo que tienes razón-susurre secamente volviendo a mi anterior sonrisa.

De repente todas paramos de hablar, se sentía una presencia extraña, que nos oprimía. Las tres nos miramos para luego proseguir a mirar a todas las direcciones posibles, para luego escuchar pasos.

-No ahora por favor...-Dijo Vi sosteniéndose con preocupación.

-¡Vi!¡¿Donde estabas?!-Grito Caitlyn con indignación,quien no venia sola, y era obvio luego de ver la expresión de Riven al ver a Irelia detrás de ella.

Cuando ya empezaba a sentirme mal por ellas me di cuenta de que no solo venían ellas 2, si no también venia Jane con una cara de pocos amigos que jamas le habia visto. Su mirada era incluso comparable con la de Cait.

-Lo siento chicas,llego la poli...se acabo la fiesta- Riven trato de aligerar un poco la carga del ambiente, sin tener mucho éxito.

Vi se quedo callada, pensando como responder a la interrogante de la sheriff,después de varios segundos de pensarlo se rindió y me miro fijamente a mi,con una cara de duda e inocencia-¿Donde hemos estado?-

Trate de hacer memoria, aunque era difícil, me sente lentamente en el pasto a tratando de concertarme mas, si seguía echada probablemente me dormiria a medio interrogatorio-Pues...Estamos ahora en el lago, y creo que antes dimos un paseo por el jardin centrar de la academia de la guerra-Vaya que era complicado el recordar en este momento. Acaricie lentamente mi cabeza como si eso fuera a ayudar-Luego en un callejon justo despues del salir del bar de Gragas donde robamos estas bote..-No pude terminar de hablar por que Riven se tiro sobre mi tratando de callarme.

-¡¿Que hicieron que?!-Cait estaba demasiado alarmada.

Irelia solo opto por quitarme a Riven de encima, jalándola por el cuello de la camisa.

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Riuven con una sonrisa inocente, a lo que recibió como contesta una mueca de reproche.

-Cait,¿te importaria discutir esto mañana?En este momento no creo tener la lucidez suficiente como para poder defenderme y a este par de estúpidas-En este momento solo quería domir.

Caitlyn despues de una brece consideración acepto hacerlo. Espero a que Vi se levantara apara ayudarla a caminar.

Irelia solo se llevo a rastras a Riven,parecía no ser una mujer de muchas palabras-¡Hasta pronto anciana!-Grito Riven riendo para despedirse.

-Hasta pronto viejita-le respondí, haciendo alusión a que ambas tenemos el mismo tono de cabello.

Al final solo quedamos yo y Jane, que tenia la misma cara de desaprobación que cuando llego hace unos minutos.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme asi?-Dije en un tono infantil cruzándome de brazos y piernas.

-¿Por que tenias que hacer esto?...Pensaba que era menos idiota-Se notaba que estaba enfadada,muuuuuuy enfadada.

-Oh vamos enana, no es tan malo...Iré a pagar mañana y a disculparme-Dije asumiendo mi culpa,aunque en verdad todo esto había sido culpa de Vi.

-No me refiero a eso-Gruño acercandose lentamente a mi.

-¿Es por...esto?-Me sale a mi misma con duda, no entiendo como mi deplorable estado era peor que haber robado.

-Si,eso-Hizo una breve pausa para ayudarme a levantar con muchos problemas-Te creía mas lista como para dejarte llevar de esa forma-

-Yo también lo creía-Di una breve risa, no tenia mas que decir.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una palabra hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación.

-¡Al fin!-estaba muy exhausta,el descansar al fin era maravilloso.

Me lance a mi cama y empece a desvestirme perezosamente. No tenia ganas ni de cambiarme,pero definitivamente no iba a dormir con la armadura puesta.

Me quede solo en ropa interior y me envolví en las sabanas riendo infantilmente.

Despues de varios segundos note que Jane no estaba en ningún lado, tenia algo muy importante que decirle.

-¿Jane?-Pregunte con algo de duda.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-La vi salir del baño terminando de acomodarse el pijama.

-Ven aquí-la llame poniendo la mejor de mis sonrisas, tratando de disipar su enfado.

No dijo ni una sola palabra y se sentó al bode de la cama-¿Que quieres?-

-A ti-Dije juguetonamente para luego abrazarla y obligarla a acostarse conmigo.

La tome por sorpresa por lo que fue extraordinariamente fácil.

Ella trato de apartarse desesperadamente-¡Suéltame Diana!-

No pensaba dejarla escapar po nada del mundo- Nop,quedate aquí conmigo-dije abrazándola mas fuerte-Por favor-trate de decirlo en el tono mas tierno posible.

Jane, resignada vio que no tenia caos seguir luchando,por lo que nada mas me abrazo lentamente,recostando pacíficamente su cabeza en mi pecho-Solo esta noche-

-Esta bien-Respondí alegremente,soltando un poco el brusco agarre en que la tenia, para pasar a ser solo un protector y delicado abrazo.

-Jane¿Sabes algo?-Dije esto riendo infantilmente,como si estuviese a punto de hacer una travesura.

-¿Que?-Pregunto llena de curiosidad mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Eres una molestia-Recibi un golpe de su parte y un tierno puchero,me lo tenia merecido-Pero eres la mejor molestia que me ha pasado-solté un sonoro bostezo,ya estaba a punto de dormirme, y no había nada que lo evitase-Te quiero- fue lo único que pude decir antes de quedar totalmente dormida.

No se si seria a causa de mi decadente estado de embriaguez pero creí escuchar un muy suave "También yo".


End file.
